


Genosse

by Lucifer_BringerofLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight
Summary: Callisto Malfoy ist die kleine Schwester von Lucius und hatte ihr Leben lang nur ein Ziel: Lucius zu beschützen. Doch dann landet sie in Askaban. Sie weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit sie in dieser Zelle sitzt, als sie ihren Zellennachbarn kennenlernt und sich mit ihm anfreundet, obwohl sie nicht mal seinen Namen kennt.
Relationships: Sirius black X oc





	1. Chapter 1

„Bringt die Gefangene herein“

die Holztür vor mir wurde geöffnet und ich in den Saal geschleift. Laufen konnte ich schlecht, da meine Hände und Füße in Ketten lagen. Im Gerichtssaal wurde ich an einen Stuhl gekettet. Das gesamte Zaubergamot hatte sich eingefunden in dem dunklen miefigen Verhandlungsraum.

„Nun, dann können wir ja beginnen.“

Die kalte Stimme gehörte zu Mr. Crouch, Leiter des Zaubergamots.

„Angeklagt ist Callisto Malfoy, Tatbestand: vorsätzlicher und kaltblütiger Mord“

„Natürlich ein großer Unterschied zum warmblütigen Mord“

alle starrten mich an, vermutlich war es nicht dass sinnigste jetzt zu scherzen, aber was sollte es? Meine Strafe stand eh schon fest. Ich würde den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban verbringen und das störte mich nicht im Geringsten.

„Tatbestand ist der vorsätzliche Mord an ihrer eigenen Mutter!“

die Stimme des Redners hallte durch den Saal und man konnte deutlich das Entsetzen über diese blutige Tat hören, und blutig war es gewesen.

„Bestreitest du, deine Mutter ermordet zu haben?“

Anstatt auf ihn zu reagieren suchten meine Blicke die Zauberer ab, bis ich gefunden hatte, wenn ich suchte. Albus Dumbledore. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, ich wusste, er versuchte in meinen Gedanken zu lesen.

‚Beschützen Sie meinen Bruder!‘

diesen Satz wiederholte ich, als ich meine Mentale Schutzmauer fallen ließ. Selbst als ich sicher war, dass er meine Nachricht bekommen hatte wiederholte ich diesen Satz. Er hatte sich schon lange in mein Hirn eingebrannt, seit ich ein Kind war.

„Gib es endlich zu!“

„JA!“

ruckartig wand ich mich Crouch zu.

„JA! Ich tötete diese Frau! Und ich bereue keine Sekunde, was ich getan habe. Es war das einzig Richtige! Es war mein Schicksal!“

Und vermutlich der Untergang meiner Vernunft und jedweder geistigen Gesundheit.

„Mein Leben mag verwirkt sein, doch wird meine Tat IHM zu großem Verhelfen!“

„TODESSER!“

Mhm, diesen ‚ihn‘ hatte ich nicht gemeint. Nun ja, was machte das für einen Unterschied.

„Nicht ganz“

Dumbledore war aufgestanden.

„Zu erst einmal: Sie ist ein Kind, ein armes, krankes Kind. Sie gehört ins St. Mungos, und zweitens-“

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe mich zu retten, Professor. Mr. Crouch hat recht, ich bin ein gewissenloser Mörder.“

„Oh, Sie haben getötet, Miss Malfoy, gewiss, doch sind Sie alles andere als Gewissenlos. Vergessen Sie nicht, die letzten fünf Jahre, waren Sie Schüler von Hogwarts, ich kenne Sie-“

„Was soll das, Dumbledore?“

„Ich möchte Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen, Ihnen allen“

jetzt kam es. Mit einem genervten Augenrollen lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück.

„Vor einigen Jahren starb ein Familienvater und hinterließ zwei Kinder. Ein kleines Mädchen und einen schüchternen, zerbrechlichen Jungen. Fünf und drei Jahre alt, süße Kinder, zwei Engel. Aber als der Vater starb sah das Mädchen alles mit an und er gab ihr eine letzte Anweisung, ‚Beschütze deinen Bruder!‘ Nun, dass tat sie. Und gab dafür alles her, was sie hatte. Vor allem litt ihre Gesundheit, geistig wie körperlich. Und vor wem beschützte sie ihren geliebten Bruder? … Vor der eigenen Mutter. Die arme Frau war nicht mehr ganz bei sich, oder es nie gewesen. Nun ja. Sie hielt den Jungen für etwas unsagbar Böses. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ihn beinahe getötet. So auch in dieser einen Nacht. Und als das Mädchen das sah, verlor sie die Kontrolle. Alles was in ihrem Leben zählte, war diesen kleinen, in ihren Augen noch immer dreijährigen Jungen zu schützen, und so tötete sie ihre Mutter und verlor damit alles, was von ihrer Vernunft noch geblieben war… Nun, Sie alle können sich denken, von wem ich rede. Und ich sage Ihnen noch etwas, alles was für dieses Kind zählt, ist ihren kleinen Bruder zu beschützen.“

„Erstunken und Erlogen!“

Crouch war aufgesprungen und schrie wüttend herum, dennoch hatte er, wie jeder andere auch, Dumbledore aufmerksam gelauscht.

„Ich sagte doch, verschwenden Sie keine Mühe an mich. Ich bin es nicht wert“

Und wirklich, man schickte mich nach Askaban. Welch eine Überraschung.


	2. Chapter 2

Also verbannten sie mich in dieses Gefängnis. Das war jetzt Jahre her und mein Wahnsinn war noch immer derselbe. Jeder Tag glich dem Anderen, jeder Tag war zum Sterben langweilig. Das größte Problem jedoch war, dass vor ein paar Nächten ein neuer Nachbar eingezogen war. Und der… der hatte sich dem Wahnsinn hingegeben. Dauernd schrie und wimmerte er, am liebsten, wenn ich mich gerade zum schlafen hingelegt hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe versagt… ich habe versagt… ich hätte dich beschützen sollen … ich habe ihn verloren … vergibt mir Lilly.“

„Bei Merlins Bart, sei Still!“

ich hatte meine Stimme seit Jahren nicht verwendet, sie war kratzig, gebrochen, dennoch hörte der Mann mich.

„Warum? Warum sollte ich?“

„Ich will schlafen!“

er knurrte, doch darauf gab ich nichts.

„Fahr zur Hölle“

wieder knurrte er, ein tiefes, gefährliches Knurren.

„Deine Lilly wird dein Flehen nicht hören, sie wird dir nicht vergeben. Für Leute wie uns gibt es keine Vergebung, wir sind Mörder und Mördern vergibt man nicht.“

„Du bist vielleicht einer, aber ich habe niemanden getötet, leider.“

Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war ehrlich gemeint.

„Weshalb wolltest du ihn töten?“

„Rache… er … er hat … er hat einige getötet, die ich liebe“

während er sprach schluchzte er immer wieder

„eigentlich hat er sie verraten… aber es war meine Schuld … meine Schuld… versagt … ich habe versagt“

jetzt ging es in haltloses Weinen über. Kein Ungewöhnliches Geräusch hier. Murmeln, schreien, weinen, wimmern, jammern, alles normal. Aber ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Mitleid… ein seltsames Gefühl, verwirrend.

„Hör mit dem Jammern auf“

mhm, daran musste ich vermutlich arbeiten.

„Wie sieht es da draußen aus? Die …Die Welt, meine ich. Hogwarts, dass alles.“

Ich dachte oft an Hogwarts, dort hatte ich mich sicher gefühlt. Die zwei Jahre, die Luci und ich dort gemeinsam verbracht hatten… die schönste Zeit meines Lebens.

„Und … _ER_ … ist er immer noch an der Macht?“

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?“

„Zu lange.“

Ich war von meiner Bare aufgestanden und hatte mich an die Wand zu seiner Zelle gesetzt, direkt zu den Stäben. Schweigend saß ich da, hörte wie in den anderen Zellen die Gefangenen jammerten und brabbelten.

„Dumbledore ist immer noch Schulleiter.“

Das war schön zu hören, er war ein guter Schulleiter.

„Der alte Mann hat‘s noch in sich.“

Ich seufzte, denn helfen hatte er mir nicht können.

„ _Er_ ist gefallen“

„Wann? Wie? Wer hat ihn besiegt?“

Das waren die besten Nachrichten meines Lebens, naja, vermutlich.

„31. Oktober. Er hat einen fluch gesprochen, der auf ihn zurückgeprallt ist, der ihn getötet hat. Besiegt wurde er, durch die Unfähigkeit ein kleines Kind zu töten.“

Wieder begann er zu wimmern.

„Aber dessen Eltern… meine Freunde… sie sind tot … ich habe versagt.“

„Gib mir deine Hand“

ich streckte meinen Arm durch die Gitter. Es dauerte einige Zeit, da spürte ich, wie sich eine warme, weiche Hand um Meine schloss und sie fest drückte. Wärme… noch so etwas, dessen Existenz ich fast vergessen hatte.

„Ich bin hier, Genosse, und dass werd ich wohl auch bleiben“

er gab etwas von sich, dass fast wie ein lachen klang.

„Danke“

„Wenn du jetzt aufhörst zu schreien, war es mir das wert.“ 

Jetzt lachte er tatsächlich, nur kurz, aber es war das schönste Geräusch das ich je gehört hatte.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich gerne noch etwas hier sitzen.“

Na, eigentlich tat es das, aber der Mann hatte verloren wen er liebte, er brauchte Gesellschaft.

„Dann erzähl mir, erzähl mir von Hogwarts … Hogwarts…“

„Meine Zeit in Hogwarts war … unbeschreiblich.“

Er schwieg, erinnerte sich vermutlich gerade daran.

„Ich hab dort meine Familie gefunden. Meine Freunde, bessere hätte ich mir nicht wünschen können. Prongs und Moony, und Wormtail, aber er … er hat … und Lilly, Lilly hab ich dort auch getroffen. Sie und Prongs haben geheiratet, da waren sie … ich weiß gar nicht… gerade als wir mit der Schule fertig waren. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Aber davor, als es nur wir Rumtreiber waren, oh wie haben wir den anderen Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht.“

Er redete lange, erzählte von Streichen und je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr ließ der Druck auf meine Hand nach. Irgendwann schlief ich ein.

„Wach auf, es gibt essen“

Ich zog meine Hand ein, gegen die er gestoßen hatte und sah mich um … natürlich, Askaban, wo sollte ich auch sonst sein? Aber für einen wundervollen Augenblick hatte ich geglaubt ich wäre wieder zurück im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Zuhause. Aber nein … ich war hier. Der Ort an dem ich sterben würde. Schweigend stand ich auf und holte mir mein Essen, wobei das übertrieben war. Es war eine Suppe und etwas Brot. Man gewöhnte sich daran. Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, setzte ich mich wieder zum Gitter.

„Zum Wichtigen, Genosse. Willst du bei Verstand bleiben?“

„Ja!“

„Gut, ich erzähl dir, wieso ich nicht sabber, obwohl ich hier seit Ewigkeiten drin bin. Sowas wie gestern, das denken an Hogwarts, an die schönen Zeiten … gut um dich abzulenken oder?“

„Ja, sehr gut.“

„Bringt dich um“

ich hörte wie er die Luft ausstieß.

„Aber da ist was, von dem dich nichts ablenken konnte. Was? Was ist es?“

„Mein Freund ist TOT.“

„Und dir wurde Unrecht getan, der Mörder, ist er frei?“

„Ich wurde für den Mord an ihm hier eingesperrt, aber ich habe versagt, ich hab es nicht geschafft“

„Gut! Dann vergiss das NIE. Jeden Tag, wenn du aufwachst, wenn du durch die Zelle wanderst, wenn du einschläfst, IMMER, Genosse, jede Sekunde deines Lebens, selbst in deinen Träumen.“

Ich lachte bitter.

„Denk an das, was dich durchdrehen lässt und du bleibst bei Verstand.“

Er schwieg, vermutlich überfordert.

„Und das hilft? Du scheinst mir nicht bei Verstand zu sein“

„Mein Wahnsinn ist nicht weiter gewachsen seit ich hier bin. Im Gegenteil, ich beginne wieder klarer zu werden. Wenn ich wieder klar genug bin, meine Zauberkraft wiederhabe … warte nur …“

Ich brach ab, da mir bewusst wurde, wie sehr ich in Ekstase verfallen war. Bis ich meine Zauberkräfte wiedergewann, war es noch ein weiter Weg.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Kamerad. Und du hilfst mir“

Ungezählte Jahre vergingen und wir saßen immer noch da, Rücken an Wand, Wand an Rücken. Meine Magie kehrte langsam, aber sicher zurück, und der Genosse? So sehr er sich bemüht hatte, der Wahnsinn war nicht ausgeblieben. Dennoch, er war so sehr bei Verstand wie ich. Wir hatten in den letzten Jahren über so viel geredet, uns waren glatt die Themen ausgegangen. So kam es, dass wir schweigend da saßen, an unserem Platz, als jemand hereinkam.

„Hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt, Crouch. Sie sind alt geworden“

Er starrte mich an, doch schien er sich nicht an mich zu erinnern.

„Sind Sie fertig mit der Zeitung?“

Der Genosse war offenbar aufgestanden.

„Ich würde gerne mal wieder ein Kreuzworträtzel lösen.“

Crouch zuckte mit den Schultern und gab sie ihm, dann ging er weiter.

„Und, wie steht’s aus da außen?“ 

als Antwort bekam ich nur ein brummen.

„Hey, Genosse, welches … welches Jahr ist?“

„1993. Ich bin seit fast zwölf Jahren hier.“

„93 sagst du?“

„Ja“

das musste ich erst mal verdauen. So lange war es mir nicht vorgekommen, aber mein Zeitgefühl hatte mich ohnehin sehr bald verlassen gehabt.

„Alles gut?“

„20… 20 Jahre… ich habe die letzten 20 Jahre hier verbracht“

„Das ist … NEIN! Nein, nein, nein!“

ich hörte wie er aufsprang.

„Das kann nicht sein! Er… er ist dort … bei ihm… das kann nicht sein!“

Ich weiß nicht wie lange das so weiterging, aber irgendwann schlief ich ein. Als ich aufwachte, lief er noch immer auf und ab.

„Was soll ich tun … was soll ich tun… ich muss was tun … was soll ich tun?“

„Geh zu ihm!“

abrupt stoppten die Schritte.

„Was?“

„Beschütze ihn!“

„Ich versteh nicht … wie?“

„12 Jahre… 12 Jahre Genosse, ich weiß nicht wie, aber du kennst einen Weg … beschütze ihn!“

Wir verfielen in Schweigen. Soweit ich das einschätzen konnte, schwiegen wir für Tage. Ich bewegte mich kaum weg. Irgendwann spürte ich, wie er nach meiner Hand griff,

„Es ist soweit … ich verschwinde“

er flüsterte, kaum hörbar.

„Lebe für mich mit, ja?“

„Versprochen. Halt durch, Kamerad.“

Er drückte meine Hand und ließ dann los. Ein schatten glitt an meiner Zelle vorbei und verschwand.

„Viel Glück, Genosse“

ich atmete laut aus und lehnte meinen Hinterkopf gegen die kalte Steinwand. So trostlos war Askaban mir schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen und plötzlich fragte ich mich, wofür überhaupt durchhalten? Ich würde hier sterben. Allein.


	3. Chapter 3

Die folgende Zeit war schlimmer als alles, was ich je erlebt hatte. Unbeschreibliches Elend und bodenlose Verzweiflung hatten sich in mir breitgemacht. Es fraß mich und alle in mir verbliebene Kraft auf. Ich blieb irgendwann einfach sitzen. Ich war leer. Sie hatten es geschafft, mir meine Seele genommen, mich gebrochen. Ich würde hier sitzen und einfach warten, auf das Ende. Ich konnte nicht einmal auf ein baldiges Ende hoffen, den Hoffnung hatte ich keine mehr. Und dann, eines Tages, als ich dachte, es sei endlich vorbei, kam ein Zauberer und schleifte mich aus meiner Zelle heraus. Wir disapparierten und mir wurden wieder Ketten angelegt. Dann wurde ich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, wo ich in mich zusammensank.

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um den Fall Callisto Malfoy neu zu verhandeln.“

Das Verstand ich nicht, was geschah hier?

„Angeklagt des Mordes ist Callisto Malfoy, Verteidiger, Albus Dumbledore.“

„Zeuge der Verteidigung: Lucius Malfoy“

das war Dumbledores Stimme, er war tatsächlich hier.

„Dann erzählen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, was geschah an dem fraglichen Abend?“

„Meine Mutter versuchte mich zu schlagen, wie sie es oft versuchte. Wie gewöhnlich ging Callisto dazwischen. Dieses Mal ließ Mutter sich damit nicht abspeisen und ging erneut auf mich los. Aus Verzweiflung schlug Callisto zu … mit einer Vase, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Mutter ging zu Boden und Callisto brachte mich zu Bed. Sie sagte, es werde alles wieder gut.“

Es ging noch eine Weile weiter, doch das bekam ich nicht mit. Luci war hier, er war hier und er setzte sich für mich ein. Auch wenn das hier mein Tod war, so war es der schönste, den ich mir vorstellen konnte.

„Worauf plädieren Sie?“

„Unschuldig des Mordes… es war Notwehr und sie war ein Kind“

„Wer ist dafür“

es gab Geraschel.

„Wer ist dagegen?“

erneutes Geraschel.

„Callisto Malfoy ist in allen Punkten für Unschuldig befunden. Das Urteil tritt mit Sofortiger Wirkung in Kraft.“

Ich war frei? Wie wunderbar. Was für ein friedlicher Tod. Mehr hatte ich mir nicht wünschen können. Aber ich starb nicht. Ich blieb wo ich war, Menschen um mich rum bewegten sich, redeten und entfernten sich. Sollte ich nicht langsam sterben? Jemand löste meine Fesseln, hob mich hoch und disapparierte mit mir.

„Ich werde mich um dich kümmern.“

Und das tat Lucius auch. Einige Tage vergingen und ich begann meine Umwelt wieder wahrzunehmen. Ich lag in einem Bett … mein Bett, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte. Das war mein altes Zimmer, so wie ich es verlassen hatte. Nach einigen Wochen, zwei oder drei, vermutlich nicht mehr, bekam ich besuch von einem Jungen.

„Hallo“

Er wirkte etwas unsicher, ob er mit mir reden sollte.

„Schätze, du bist mein Neffe.“

Er nickte.

„Draco, ja.“

„Dann komm her, Draco. Erzähl mir ein bisschen was.“

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

„Es tut mir leid…, dass du solange dort warst.“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, außerdem, ich bin jetzt draußen oder nicht?“

„Aber… Vater hätte nie selbst was unternommen… hätte ich es früher rausgefunden…“

„Draco, erzähl mir doch, wie es zu der zweiten Verhandlung gekommen ist.“

Draco hielt kurz inne.

„Dein Brief … ich hab-“

„Welcher Brief?“

Er drückte mir ein Stück Papier in die Hand.

‚Du glaubst wirklich, dein Vater erzählt dir alles? Nicht mal im Geringsten. Wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass du eine überaus verrückte Tante in Askaban hast? Die gute Bellatrix ist schuldig des mehrfachen Mordes. Oh und dann ist da ja noch eine, von der du ehr nichts weißt. Callisto. Deines Vaters Schwester. Überrascht?‘

„Den hab ich nicht geschrieben. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du existiert bis Lucius es mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hat.“

„Jedenfalls, nachdem ich den gelesen habe, hab ich nach dem Namen… nach dir gesucht und letztendlich Dumbledore gefragt. Er hat es mir erzählt und gefragt, ob ich dir helfen möchte. Ich hab Vater konfrontiert und ihn dazu gebracht bei einer Neu Verhandlung auszusagen.“

„Damit ist es nicht deine Schuld das ich solange saß, es ist dein Verdienst, dass es nicht länger war. Danke“

Er hatte also nicht einmal seinem Sohn von mir erzählt? Hatte nie daran gedacht für mich auszusagen. Nach allem was ich für ihn getan hatte? Was ich für ihn auf mich genommen und durchgestanden hatte? Nicht einmal erzählt hatte er von mir.

„Erzähl mir von Hogwarts, von deinen Freunden.“

Draco redete, doch ich hörte ihm nur halb zu. Einerseits war ich müde, andererseits ließ es mich nicht los, dass Lucius niemals etwas unternommen hätte.

„Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit den Dementoren“

ich horchte auf, Dementoren? Was hatte der Junge mit diesen Biestern zu tun?

„Sie sind in Hogwarts, wegen dem Mörder der Ausgebrochen ist.“

Ich nickte langsam, „Und da sind die in Hogwarts? Was soll ein Mörder dort wollen?“

„Vater hat erzählt, dass es Berichte gab, laut denen er immer wieder etwas gemurmelt hat, ‚Er ist in Hogwarts, er ist dort‘. Vater sagt, er ist hinter Harry Potter her.“

„Wer ist das?“

Dracos Gesicht spiegelte Überraschung wider, dann wurde es plötzlich sehr traurig.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte kurz vergessen, wie lange du dort warst. Potter ist der ‚Junge der überlebt hat‘ er hat den Todesfluch von _ihm_ überlebt. Woraufhin _seine_ Macht verschwunden ist, sowie er selbst. Jedenfalls ist Potter ziemlich berühmt.“

Ich nickte langsam, „Und du magst ihn nicht, weil?“

„Vater das sagt.“

„Mein lieber Junge, hör auf mich, wenn ich dir sage, dein Vater hat nicht immer recht… und er hatte immer eine jämmerliche Menschenkenntnis.“ Wir hörten ein leises Lachen und Narzissa, Lucius Ehefrau, kam herein.

„in diesem Punkt hat Calli recht.“

Sie lächelte mich warm an. In unserer Jugend waren wir befreundet gewesen.

„Sie hat mich und Lucius erst zusammengebracht.“

Sie legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter, „Aber jetzt solltest du ihr etwas Ruhe gönnen.“

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam raus und ließen mich mit meinen Gedanken allein. Irgendwann kam Lucius rein um nach mir zu sehen.

„Wie geht’s dir?“

„Draco hat dich dazu gebracht?“

„Wovon redest du?“

„Der Verhandlung! Draco hat dich dazu angestiftet! Es war seine Idee, nicht deine.“

Luc zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du in den letzten 20 Jahren mal an mich gedacht?“

„Natürlich, dauernd“

„Aber nicht daran, dass du derjenige bist, der mich da hätte rausholen können? Du hast es nicht einmal versucht! Verdammt, ich war für dich da drinnen. Hätte für dich mein Leben gegeben. Und du kannst nicht mal über deinen Schatten springen ohne das dein Sohn dich dazu überredet? Du bist jämmerlich.“

Ich stand auf und knickte gleich wieder ein.

„Callisto, bleib liegen.“

„Fass mich nicht an!“

ich stieß ihn weg und die Wut gab mir genug Kraft das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Narzissa, ich gehe!“

Zissy saß mit Draco im Wohnzimmer und sie redeten.

„Was, wieso?“

„Lucius hat sich verändert, er ist nicht der Mensch zu dem ich ihn erzogen hatte. So will ich ihn nicht kennen… wo ist mein Zauberstab?“

„Im Ministerium, den musst du selbst abholen.“

Ich nickte, „Wenn das so ist…“

„Warte“

Draco war aufgesprungen. „Mutter, wie soll sie den nach London kommen? Laufen?“

„Du hast recht, Liebling. Ich bring dich ins Ministerium und dann ins Saint Mungos, wenn du nicht hierbleiben willst, dann bleib da.“

Ich nickte, das war ohnehin mein Ziel gewesen, so mehr oder weniger.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte ich im Mungos. da ich nicht wusste wohin, mietete ich mir ein Zimmer im Leaky Cauldron. Mehrere Wochen verbrachte ich damit zu lesen, alles was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war.

„Guten Tag, Miss Malfoy.“

„Professor“

ich stand auf, um Dumbledore zu begrüßen.

„Ich bin Ihnen zu großen Dank verpflichtet.“

„Oh nein. Der junge Mr. Malfoy kam zu mir, er bat mich darum.“

Ich nickte leicht.

„Aber ich bin hier, um Sie zu fragen, ob es Ihnen gefallen könnte in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere waren Sie immer recht begabt in Geschichte und Professor Binns möchte sich eine kleine Auszeit nehmen.“

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal meinen Abschluss gemacht.“

Dumbledore lächelte gleichgültig, „Das brauchen Sie auch nicht. Nur zustimmen und Sie dürfen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.“

„Die…. Die Dementoren … sind sie immer noch…?“

„Nein, bedauerlicherweise ist der Gesuchte entkommen und da kein weiteres Risiko für meine Schüler besteht, akzeptiere ich keine Wachen Askabans mehr dort.“

„Dann komme ich gerne mit ihnen.“

Und so begann ich im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Am 31. August traf ich dort ein.

„Callisto“

mir gegenüber stand ein großer Mann, der mir bekannt vorkam, die schwarzen Augen und die langen Haare, ich kannte ihn definitiv.

„Überrascht mich nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnerst. Ich bin Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke. Willkommen in Hogwarts.“

„Severus Snape, du warst im Jahrgang meines Bruders.“

Er nickte. „Ich soll dich herumführen, dir alles Zeigen.“

„Es gibt nichts in Hogwarts, was ich nicht kenne“

„Dann begleite ich dich nur zu deinen Gemächern.“

Besagte Gemächer lagen im Erdgeschoss bei den anderen Lehrergemächern und dem Lehrerzimmer.

„Dafür das immer fünf Schüler in einen Raum gequetscht werden sind sie bei uns großzügig gewesen.“

Severus blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

„Sobald du deine Wohnung bezogen hast wird die Statue Aktiviert und lässt entweder nur dich oder von dir genehmigte Personen rein. Selbst mit Zaubern nicht zu knacken, also kommen keine Schüler rein. Aber das weißt du vermutlich schon.“

„Nicht nur Black und Potter haben in der Schule ihr Unwesen getrieben.“

Endlich öffnete er die Tür und ließ mich eintreten.

„Du kannst herumräumen wie du willst, streichen und so weiter. Ich las dich jetzt mal allein.“

Er ging und ich sah mich um. Es gab einen kleinen eingangsraum, der zwei Türen hatte. Die erste führte in ein großes, helles Wohnzimmer und die zweite in ein Schlafzimmer, ebenfalls überraschend groß. Meine Tasche stand vor meinem neuen Bett. Ich besaß fast nichts, nur einige Kleidungsstücke und ein paar Bücher, die Narzissa mir ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Es tat weh, aber es half mir, dieses Kapitel ein für alle Mal zu schließen. Nachdem ich meine Kleidung in den Schrank gehängt hatte, zauberte ich mir weitere her.

Am nächsten Abend trafen die Schüler ein.

„Und es freut mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer begrüßen zu dürfen. Einmal Professor Moody, er wird unser neuer Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Professor und Professor Malfoy, sie wird Professor Binns vertreten, welcher sich eine Auszeit genommen hat.“

Es gab Applaus, hauptsächlich vom Slytherin-Tisch, angestiftet von Draco.

Die erste Klasse, die ich dann hatte, war Dracos. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann ich.

„Nun Sie alle haben Geschichte als eines der langweiligsten und trockensten Fächer kennengelernt. Nicht nur Sie, ich hatte Prof. Binns ebenfalls. Aber ich hoffe Ihnen Geschichte etwas anders nahe zu bringen. Und damit Sie alle Ihre ZAGs schaffen, fangen wir am Anfang an.“ Ein kollektives Stöhnen folgte.

„Nun denn. Was ist das erste Thema, mit dem wir uns befassen?“

ein Mädchen meldete sich.

„Ja Miss…?“

„Granger, die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter.“

„Und was wissen Sie darüber?“

Wieder nur dieses eine Mädchen.

„Miss Granger?“

„Im Mittelalter wurden Hexen verfolgt. Aber die meiste Zeit haben sie Muggel beschuldigt und verbrannt. Wenn mal eine Hexe darunter war, hat sie durch einen Gefrierzauber die Flamen unschädlich gemacht hatten“

„Richtig. Erheben Sie sich bitte, und folgen mir.“

Ich verließ den Raum lächelnd über die verdutzten Gesichter. Im Nebenzimmer wartete ich dann auf die. Es war ein großes, leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Kommen Sie rein. Immer herein“

etwas unsicher reihten sie sich an der Wand auf.

„Sind alle da?“

ein rothaariger Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Ich verdrehte die Augen als ich erkannte wer fehlt.

„Jedem, der in fünf Sekunden noch nicht hier innen ist, werden fünf Hauspunkte abgezogen, mit jeder zusätzlichen Sekunde, fünf weitere!“

Und siehe da, Draco und die beiden anderen standen sofort in der Reihe. Mit einem wink meines Zauberstabs fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Der Raum wurde erst dunkel, dann standen wir mitten auf einen Dorfplatz.

„Hexe, Hexe!“

die Dorfbewohner zeigten auf mich und schrien. Ich drehte mich zu den drei Slytherin um und grinste hämisch, dann deutete ich auf sie und stimmte in das Geschrei der Dörfler ein. Die anderen Schüler machten begeistert mit. Innerhalb von Minuten wurde ein Scheiterhaufen errichtet und die drei an einen Pfahl in der Mitte gebunden. Selbstverständlich stäubten die drei sich, wobei Draco noch recht ruhig war.

„Was tun Sie da!?“

Miss Granger sah mich entgeistert an.

„Nur keine Angst“

der Enthusiasmus der Klasse war sehr schnell verschwunden und war in entsetzten übergegangen, als ein Mann mit Fackel kam. Jetzt hielt ich den Zauber an und wir standen wieder in dem leeren Klassenzimmer.

„Doch nicht so witzig, wie Sie am Anfang dachten, oder?“

einzelne schüttelten den Kopf.

„mehrere tausend Muggel wurden so hingerichtet, wegen Zauberern und Hexen, die lieber ihre eigene Haut retten wollten und dass obwohl es ihnen keinerlei Schaden gebracht hätte.“

Ich sah jetzt die Slytherin an.

„Und bis heute sind viele Zauberer genauso. Solang es ihnen keinen Vorteil bringt, lassen sie andere leiden.“

Etwas weniger traumatisierend ging mein Unterricht weiter, die Schüler erlebte einen Streifzug durch die Geschichte.


	4. Chapter 4

Einige Zeit ging das so. Doch außer während des Unterrichts verbrachte ich kaum zeit mit Menschen. So bekam ich auf vom Trimagischen Turnier nichts mit. Nicht, bis zum Ende der letzten Aufgabe. Was genau dort geschehen war, wusste ich zwar nicht, doch stand ich jetzt im Büro von Dumbledore.

„Ist es wahr? Ist Voldemort ...“

es viel mir schwer ‚wieder da‘ zu sagen, denn ich hatte seine Abwesenheit kaum ein Jahr lang erleben dürfen.

„Ja, das ist er.“ 

„Also…“

Dumbledore nickte langsam.

„Ich habe von jemanden in … dort, erfahren, dass Sie einen Geheimbund hatten, damals, der Voldemort bekämpft hat.“

„Wer war das?!“

Zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte, sah er beunruhigt aus.

„Kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber niemand aus mir weiß davon. Der Punkt ist, jetzt das Voldemort wieder an die Macht will, und das wird er wollen, ich möchte gegen ihn kämpfen.“

„Weshalb?“

„Ich mag zwar ein Malfoy sein, doch bin ich keiner von diesen Reinblütigen Fanatikern, bin es nie gewesen und gerade Sie sollten das wissen.“

Der Schulleiter nickte langsam.

„Und für 21 Jahre, 21 lange, schreckliche Jahre haben alle geglaubt ich sei … ich wäre … ein Todesser. Einer von denen. Von diesen grausamen, unmenschlichen Geschöpfe, die meinen Bruder verdorben haben, die Kinder getötet, Menschen gefoltert und verstümmelt haben… Ich kann nicht… ich kann nicht einfach rumsitzen, während diese… diese… Monster da außen sind Bitte, lassen Sie mich …“

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich Callisto.“

Ich atmete langsam ein und dann wieder aus.

„Sie haben recht, ich werde diesen Geheimbund wiederaufleben lassen, und es wäre mir eine Freude, Sie dabei zu wissen.“

Zwei Wochen später wartete ich in einem schrecklich heruntergekommenen Haus. Zusammen mit anderen saß ich in einer Küche. Severus war ebenfalls hier. Dann endlich kam Dumbledore. Er redete einige Zeit, erklärte uns den Zweck und die Vorhaben des Ordens. Danach wurden wir von einer rothaarigen, dicklichen Frau gefragt, wer zum Abendessen bleiben wolle. Zu meiner Überraschung willigte ich ein und blieb. Jetzt wurden wir einander auch vorgestellt. Sie hieß Molly Weasley, ihr Mann, Arthur, und ihre beiden ältesten Söhne, Bill und Charlie, waren ebenfalls im Orden. Es war ein netter Abend, obwohl ich nicht mit vielen redete. Ich zog mir gerade meine Jacke an um zu gehen, doch hielt inne.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Charlie sah mich fragend an, ich hatte mitten im Satz abgebrochen und er wunderte sich wohl darüber weshalb.

„Wer hat da gerade gelacht?“

„Sirius Black, ihm gehört das Haus-“

ich ließ ihn stehen und ging zurück in die Küche. Die meisten waren schon weg, außer die Weasleys, Mad-Eye und zwei heruntergekommene Männer. Beide lachten.

„Genosse?“

meine Stimme war leise, Charlie stand neben mir und fragte was ich gerade gesagt hatte, aber der schwarzhaarige Mann sah auf. Er hatte mich gehört und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Jeder im Raum sah uns jetzt an, aber für mich zählte nur er. Sein Gesicht verriet Schock, Entsetzen und Sprachlosigkeit. Seine Lippen formten ein stummes ‚Kamerad?‘ Bevor sie sich zu einem Breiten Grinsen verzogen. Sein Gesicht fing an zu leuchten als er aufstand und auf mich zu eilte. Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss er mich in die Arme. Wärme breitete sich in mir aus und ich zog ihn enger an mich. Wir ließen einander erst los als sich jemand räusperte.

„Möchtest du mir deine Freundin vielleicht vorstellen?“

der andere Mann sah den Genossen seltsam an. Der setzte an, ihm zu antworten, brach jedoch ab und sah mich fragend an.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich, Kamerad?“

„Ihr wisst noch nicht einmal wie der andere heißt?“

„Callisto, Callisto Malfoy.“

„Sirius Black. Das ist einer meiner Freunde aus Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, alias Moony.“

„Moony… ich hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört“

„Haben Sie?“ 

„Wir kennen uns aus … aus Askaban.“

„Und du vertraust ihr?“

„Anders als er wurde ich freigesprochen“

Sirius lachte. Es war das schönste was ich jemals gehört hatte. Ein leichter Anflug eines Lächelns schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Was machst du jetzt wo du frei bist?“

„Ich unterrichte in Hogwarts.“

„Du hast es also dahin zurückgeschafft.“

„Ja. Und du?“

„Ich sitzt hier fest.“

Sein Gesicht wurde etwas matter.

„Dann sollte ich dir ab und zu mal Gesellschaft leisten. Du musst mir dringend von deiner Flucht erzählen.“

Zwar hellte sein Gesicht sich etwas auf, doch blieb ein Schatten.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Genosse, versprochen.“

Ich umarmte ihn noch einmal, dann ging ich.

Eine Woche später war das nächste Treffen. Ich war etwa eine Stunde früher am Hauptquartier, da ich mich in der Schule gelangweilt hatte. Sirius saß im Esszimmer und las Zeitung.

„Hey Genosse.“

Er hatte mich nicht herankommen hören.

„Kamerad. Ich hatte mich gefragt wann du kommen würdest.“

„Wie geht’s dir?“ 

Während ich um den Tisch herumging und mich neben ihn setzte ließ er mich nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es gut verkraftet. Er muss in den Ferien zurück zu seiner Tante. Das wird ihn hoffentlich auf andere Gedanken bringen.“

Ich nickte. Viel wusste ich nicht über Harry, oder über irgendeinen Schüler.

„Was machst du in den nächsten Wochen?“

„Mir im Tropfenden Kessel ein Zimmer nehmen und … ich weiß auch nicht. Vermutlich nur lesen.“

„Komm her. Es ist genug Platz. Und... naja… ich-“

„Das klingt gut.“

„Wirklich?!“

es schien Sirius wirklich zu überraschen.

„Du… du… wirklich?!“

„Ja.“

Nachdrücklich nickte ich. Bis die anderen kamen unterhielten wir uns über Belanglosigkeiten. Während des Treffens fiel mir öfters auf, dass Sirius kaum seinen Blick von mir wendete, selbst beim Abendessen nicht. Danach blieb ich noch ein wenig um mich mit Remus und Sirius zu unterhalten. Remus war ein wirklich netter, überaus witziger Mann.

„Jetzt sollte ich wirklich gehen“

Remus stand auf und ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Merlin, ja. Ich bin morgen früh Aufsicht.“

Also folgte ich Remus.

„Hast du es sehr eilig oder begleitest du mich ein wenig?“

erst zögerte ich, aber ein wenig Bewegung klang nicht schlecht.

„Warum nicht“

Remus und ich verließen den Schutzzauber und liefen durch Londons niemals dunkle Straßen.

„Weißt du Calli, ich erinnere mich noch an dich. So in der vierten klasse bist du mir aufgefallen. Du warst auf der ganzen Schule das schönste Mädchen. Sirius und James haben mir dauernd erzählt, ich sei verrückt, ich meine du warst ein Slytherin, schlimmer noch ein Malfoy und ich war ein schäbiger Streber.“

„Du warst einer der Rumtreiber. Ich kannte alle eure Streiche. Ihr wart beeindruckend kreativ. Dum und kindisch natürlich, aber kreativ. Aber vor allem hab ich euch immer um eure Freundschaft beneidet.“

Lächelnd drehte ich mich zu Remus um.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen einen so tollen Freund zu haben wie Sirius.“

„Ich glaube, er sieht dich auch als guten Freund. Ich habe gesehen, wie er mit dir redet. Er hat dich sehr gerne. Du gehörst jetzt zu uns, Malfoy“

Er lachte.

„Sieht wohl so aus, Lupin.“ Auch ich lachte und wir gingen weiter, aber bald verabschiedeten wir uns.

Am folgenden Abend war ich wieder am Grimmauld Place. Sirius zeigte mir gerade mein Zimmer.

„Ist ziemlich heruntergekommen, aber ...“

ich glaube, wir hatten gerade den selben Gedanken. Immerhin besser als Askaban.

„Ich denk, ich krieg des hin.“

Einige Zauber kannte ich.

„Und wie?“

grinsend drehte ich mich um meine eigene Achse und murmelte vor mich hin. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke löste sich der graubraune, dreckige Teppich vom Boden und wurde ersetz durch einen weichen hellgrauen, die schwarzbraunen Tapeten wurden heruntergerissen und neue erschienen, welche sich von selbst in einem hellen Apricot strich. Die Fenster und der Kronleuchter wischten sich, die Bettwäsche wurde gewechselt und das Bett und die restlichen Möbel abgestaubt, gewischt und poliert. Als alles Erledigt war, blieb ich stehen und lächelte Sirius an, bevor meine Beine einknickten und ich fiel. Sirius schnellte vor um mich aufzufangen und zog mich an sich.

„Hey, Kamerad, alles ist gut.“

Er hob mich hoch und legte mich sanft auf das Bett.

„Ich… ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft.“

„Dann schlaf.“

Ich sah noch, wie er mich anlächelte, dann glitt ich ins Reich der Träume.

Es wurde gerade hell als ich aufwachte, die Sonne kitzelte in der Nase. Ich setzte mich auf und schlug die Decke zur Seite, dann stand ich auf. Der weiche Teppich kitzelte ein wenig an meinen Füßen, was mich verwunderte, schließlich hatte ich vorhin doch schuhe getragen. Die Schuhe standen jedoch neben der Tür und mein Koffer stand vor dem Schrank. Mhm… vermutlich war das Sirius gewesen. Mühsam stand ich auf, ich war ausgelaugt. Die Küche war im Keller und ich brauchte einige Zeit um sie zu erreichen. Sirius saß auf demselben Stuhl wie immer.

„Morgen Genosse.“

„Hey. Wie geht’s dir? Du hast mir nen ziemlichen schrecken eingejagt.“

Er lächelte schwach. „Ich hab vergessen wie anstrengen das ist.“

Müde fuhr ich mir über die Augen.

„Ich hab seit Ewigkeiten keine schwer Magie mehr ausgeführt.“

Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte mich auf einen Stuhl gedrückt.

„Kreacher!“

„Ja, Master Black?“

„Das ist meine Freundin, Callisto Malfoy. Du wirst ihr gehorchen.“

Kreacher nickte. „Was kann ich der Herrin bringen?“

„Kannst du Gurkensandwiches machen?“

Kreacher nickte und schnipste mit den Finger und ein Teller mit besagten Sandwiches tauchte vor mir auch.

„Vielen Dank.“

Der Hauself wirkte etwas überrascht, verschwand jedoch gleich.

„Du bist ziemlich nett zu ihm“

ich glaube er meinte es nur als Feststellung, aber es klang ein wenig gekränkt und unfreundlich.

„Andersrum wird’s interessant, warum du nicht?“

Sirius sah ertappt aus, so als hätte er nicht gewollt, dass ich es merke.

„Das ist das Haus, in dem du aufgewachsen bist, oder?“

„Woher?!“

„Auf meinem Teller ist das Wappen der Familie Black, ich hab vorhin eine Tapete mit einem Stammbaum gesehen und ein Gemälde von Walburga Black.“

Sirius nickte langsam.

„Ich habe es gehasst. Meine Familie … du weißt a am besten wie das ist…“

„Ja… ich konnte auch nicht in Malfoys Manor bleiben“

ich verstand was er sagen wollte… mir wurde klar, was er gegen Kreacher hatte. Wir verfielen in Schweigen, ich aß und Sirius starrte gedankenverloren ins Nichts.

„Rothaarig mit blauen Augen.“

„Was?!“

„Während den letzten Jahren, ich hab mir dich als Rotschopf vorgestellt, mit blauen Augen. Viellicht mit einigen Sommersprossen, verblasst natürlich. Eine zu große Nase und schmale Lippen.“

„Klein, mager, naja natürlich. Kurze braune Haare und braune Augen. Kleine Stupsnase, volle Lippen und das schönste Lebende wesen auf diesem Planeten.“

Wir lachten, weil wir uns beide mit der jeweiligen Vorstellung verglichen.

„Enttäuscht?“

„Nicht im geringsten Kamerad, so schön ich mir deine Karamellfarbenen Augen auch vorgestellt habe, dieses Kristallblau ist die schönste Farbe, die ich je gesehen hab. Und ich find blonde Haare eh heißer.“

„Ich hätte ja einen rothaarigen vorgezogen, aber du bist auch nicht schlecht.“

Sirius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee so sehr musste er lachen.

„Aber weißt du, wer mir wirklich gefällt? Remus. Gut, er sieht ein bisschen schäbig aus, aber er ist ein richtig lieber Kerl.“

„Und ist ein Werwolf“

ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schockierte, der seltsam kalte Tonfall oder die Tatsache, dass er das Behauptete.

„Das ist nicht sehr nett von dir. Ich dachte Remus sei dein Freund.“

Missbilligend sah ich ihn an, bevor ich zurück auf mein Zimmer ging.


	5. Chapter 5

Bis zum nächsten Wochenende und damit dem nächsten Treffen redeten Sirius und ich nicht viel miteinander. Zum Glück kamen ab und zu Ordensmitglieder vorbei um Bericht zu erstatten oder ähnliches. Dann war endlich Samstagabend und das Esszimmer, welches ironischer Weise nicht dazu verwendet wurde, füllte sich langsam. Die Besprechung war spektakulär langweilig. Erst beim Essen wurde es interessanter, heute hatte sich eine junge Dame angeschlossen, einige Jahre jünger als ich. Nymphadora Tonks, sie war Narzissas Nichte, was auch den Namen erklärte. Aber sie war nicht die Tochter der verrückten Schwester Bellatrix, sondern von Andromeda, welche verstoßen wurde. Warum wusste ich nicht. Aber Tonks, wie sie gerne genannt werden wollte, war ein überaus interessantes Individuum. Sie war ein Metamorphmagus. Außerdem nahmen an dem Essen auch die minderjährigen beziehungsweise nicht im Orden tätigen Weasley-Kinder teil, zwei amüsante Jungen, Fred und George, die mir viel über ihre Streiche erzählten, ein großer, schmächtiger Bursche namens Ron, und Ginny, die jüngste der Familie und einziges Mädchen. Sirius hatte den Weasleys Angeboten für die Ferien hier zu wohnen da die beiden jüngeren noch nicht apparieren konnten und man sie nicht allein zu Hause lassen wollte. Auf diese Weise konnten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley an den Ordenstreffen teilnehmen und ein Auge auf ihre Kinder haben. Mrs. Weasley redete grade über die Zustände des Hauses.

„Hier muss eine Menge getan werden, da können die Kinder mithelfen.“

„Ich kenne einen Zauber der uns das erleichtert.“

„Wirklich? Das wäre sehr gut.“

„Vergiss es, Kamerad. Du hast zwei Tage gebraucht, bis es dir wieder gut ging.“

Remus sah erst Sirius, dann mich verwirrt an, Mrs. Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck war nicht besser.

„Ja, es ist ein anstrengender Zauber, aber mit ein wenig Hilfe und wenn ich es schrittweise mach, sollte es kein Problem sein.“

Es war Sirius anzusehen, dass er wiedersprechen wollte, doch ich unterband jeden versuch indem ich ein Gespräch mit Remus anfing. Als er gehen wollte, begleitete ich ihn noch zur Tür.

„Sirius hat letztens sowas über dich gesagt… er meinte…“

„Er meinte ich sei ein Werwolf?“

ich nickte. Also stimmte es. Mhm…

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es einfach erzählt.“

Er klang… ich kann es nicht beschreiben, seine Stimme war so anderes.

„Jetzt da du es weißt… ich versteh wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst.“

„Ich lebe mit einem wahnsinnigen ‚Massenmörder‘ zusammen, mein Bruder ist ein Todesser, ich hab meine Mutter umgebracht und war dafür 21 Jahre in Askaban und Merlin allein weiß, was sonst noch so hier unterwegs ist, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mich da ein Werwolf stört.“

Remus lächelte verlegen.

„Das einzige was ich nicht versteh, ist warum Sirius es mir erzählt hat.“

„weiß ich auch nicht…“

er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das sollte ich mit ihm ausmachen.“

Er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche runter, kurz darauf kamen die Weasleys hoch.

„Habt ihr alle schon Zimmer?“

ein kollektives Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Dann los. Die beiden im ersten Stock werden Ron und Ginny bekommen, Harry und Hermine werden, wenn sie kommen, was ich doch annehme, dazu kommen. Fred und George ihr bekommt im zweiten Stock eins, so wie du und Arthur.“

Ich sah Molly an und diese nickte zustimmend.

„Ron, Ginny, macht dass unter euch aus, Forge, bitte mir folgen.“

Da man bei den beiden nie wissen konnte, ob sie einen veralberten, hatte ich, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war sie auseinanderhalten zu könne, beschlossen sie beide mit einem Namen anzureden, Forge, oder Gred. Die beiden fanden es absolut genial, Molly sah etwas irritiert aus, aber egal.

„Forge?“

„Nachdem sie mich einige Male veralbert hatten, hab ich sie nur noch so angeredet, seitdem klappt’s“

Das die Weasley jetzt da waren vereinfachte die Sache ungemein, da ich nicht mit Sirius redete und er selbst… ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was es war, aber er war anderes. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Er redete kaum, aß nicht, im Grunde saß er nur in einem der Sessel im Wohnzimmer und starrte vor sich hin. Fast zwei Wochen ging das so und jeder hatte bisher versucht zu erfahren was los war, außer mir. Ich hatte mich bisher nicht dazu durchringen können mit ihm zu rede. Doch als ich jetzt in der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete zog sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Hey Genosse.“

Er sah auf und sein Blick war so unendlich traurig.

„Was ist los mit dir? Isst nicht, sprichts mit niemanden, schläfst vermutlich nicht.“

„Tut mir leid“

seine Stimme war so voller Bedauern und Traurigkeit, wie ich sie in der ersten Zeit in der Hölle das letzte Mal gehört hatte. Das trieb mir Tränen in die Augen.

„Sollte es auch. Muss ich doch ernsthaft aufhören auf dich sauer zu sein, damit du dich hier nicht tothungerst.“

Ich musste mich wirklich anstrengen um erheitert zu klingen. Sirius stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor mich.

„Das mein ich nicht, und dass weißt du.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

„Du und Remus… seid ihr-?“

ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mag Remus, er ist ein guter Freund, und … ich weiß nicht. Aber nein, ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt.“

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können. Dich und ihn zu verlieren, ich …“

„Wie kannst du nur glauben, du würdest mich verlieren?“

„Du warst so begeistert von ihm, hast beinahe von ihm geschwärmt… und was hab ich anzubieten?“

„Du warst zwölf Jahre lang an meiner Seite, dein Lachen ist das schönste was ich je gehört hab und ich könnte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen, als dir zuhören. DU willst wissen, was du zu bieten hast, was Remus nicht hat? Mein Herz, meine Liebe.“


End file.
